Don't Slide
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Na continuação de O Fim, hora de recomeçar, iniciar uma nova vida, será que vai ser fácil? Será que ela poderá começar do zero? Agora ela terá que lutar com a dor do passado, para construir seu futuro.


Titulo: Dont Slide (Não Desmorone) Nº: 30

Autora: Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

Disclaimer: Eles não pertencem a mim, pertencem a FOX, ao Chris Carter e a 1013 production. Mas as idéias são minhas, nem adianta querer roubar, sou muito possessiva com as minhas idéias, mas posso emprestar se vier pedir com jeitinho.

Publicação: Se olhar, gostar e quiser levar para o seu site leve, mas me avise por favor, sempre gosto de saber por onde minhas crias andam.

Classificação: É livre, Shipper, Dramática.

Spoiler: Ler a Fic "O FIM" ajuda muito. Da 1ª até a 7ª temporada, menos Requiem, esses acontecimentos foram antes de Requiem, simplificando, façam de conta que Requiem nunca existiu.

Sinopse: Na continuação de O fim. Hora de recomeçar, iniciar uma nova vida, será que vai ser fácil? Será que ela poderá começar do zero? Agora ela terá que lutar com a dor do passado, para construir seu futuro.

Nota: Gente essa fic é triste, mas também tem uma mensagem de esperança, de apoio. Uma forma de dizer que nem tudo está perdido. Que pra tudo se há um recomeço. Por mais difícil e doloroso ele seja.

Nota 2: Essa fic é inspirada em várias musicas da Madonna, estou adorando essa nova fase dela, as musicas são boas e muito profundas.

Dont Slide

(Não Desmorone)

Gone

(Foi)

Selling out,

(Liquidada,)

Is not my thing,

(Este não é coisa minha,)

Walk away,

(Andando sempre,)

I won't be broken again

(Eu não racharei novamente)

I'm not what o think.

(Eu não sou o que você pensa.)

Dream away your life,

(Sonho sempre sua vida,)

Someone else's dream?

(Alguém mais sonha?)

Nothing,

(Nada,)

Equals nothing.

(Igual a nada.)

Letting go,

(Deixando ir,)

Is not my thing,

(Não é coisa minha,)

Walk away,

(Andando sempre,)

Won't let it happen again,

(Não deixarei isso acontecer novamente,)

I'm not,

(Eu não sou,)

I'm not very smart,

(Eu não sou muito esperta,)

Why should I be sad?

(Por que eu deveria estar triste?)

For what I never had,

(Para que eu nunca tivesse,)

Nothing,

(Nada,)

Equals nothing.

(Igual a nada.)

CHORUS:

Turn to stone,

(Tonei-me pedra,)

Lose my faith,

(Perdi minha fé,)

I'll be gone,

(Eu estou indo,)

Before it happens.

(Depois dos acontecimentos.)

Selling out,

(Liquidada,)

Is not my thing,

(Este não é coisa minha,)

Walk away,

(Andando sempre,)

I won't be broken again,

(Eu não racharei novamente,)

I won't, I won't fall apart.

(Eu não ganhei, eu não ganhei diminuindo em pedaços.)

Dream away your life,

(Sonhando sempre a sua vida,)

Dream away your dreams,

(Sonhando sempre os seus sonhos,)

Nothing,

(Nada,)

Equals nothing.

(Igual a nada.)

AEROPORTO JFK

WASHINGTON, D.C.

9:30 AM

Ela entre no grande aeroporto empurrando o carrinho com a mala grande e uma pequena bagagem de mão, caminha até o balcão, sempre olhando para os lados, na esperança de vê-lo correndo a sua direção e pedindo que ela não fizesse a loucura que ela estava começando a fazer. Quando todos soubessem as noticias, tudo caíria como uma bomba, pensou no coração culpado dele, na tristeza da sua mãe, na amargura do irmão, no espanto de seu chefe, na tentativa de consolo dos amigos.

Ela chegou ao balcão e entrega a passagem e a funcionaria fala:

- Bom dia senhora!

- Bom dia, eu queria dar o check-in.

- Seu nome senhora.

- Smith, Laura Smith.

- Queria sua identidade por favor.

- Aqui está. - Ela fala entregando a identidade.

- Salt Lake City, Utah é o seu destino?

- Sim, este mesmo.

- Bagagens?

- Apenas esta. - Ela fala colocando a grande mala na balança.

- Dentro dos limites de carga, senhora. - Fala ela colocando a etiqueta e autorizando o funcionário a colocar na esteira e ela continua. - Bagagem de mão?

- Sim. Ela mostra a pequena mala, ela coloca a etiqueta.

Scully pega a mala e sai caminhando rapidamente até que ela escuta:

- Senhora.

Scully congela de cima até embaixo, seu coração acelerou, ela temeu ser descoberta. Ela se vira calmamente e tremula.

- Sim? - Ela notou que a voz saiu mais fraca do que ela esperava.

- Sua identidade, esqueceu sua identidade. - Fala a funcionaria atenciosamente.

- Ah sim! Minha identidade, é a pressa. - Fala sem graça pegando a identidade.

- Embarque sala A. Esqueceu-se disso também. – Fala sorrindo.

- É mesmo. Obrigada. - Ela vira-se e caminha rapidamente e fala pra si mesma. - Mas um susto deste, eu não precisarei me fingir de morta, pois já vou estar morta.

AEROPORTO INTERNACIONAL DE SALT LAKE CITY

SALT LAKE CITY, UTAH

1:00 PM

Ela desce do avião amaldiçoando o homem que tinha reservado o vôo, pois se ela fizesse mais uma escala, reféns seriam feitos, mas agora já estava em terra firme, longe de problemas. Ela pegou a sua mala e caminhou pensativa até o táxi.

"Irônico, não? Um dia eu seria transferida para cá, acabei sendo, não pelo FBI, mas por um grupo de falsificadores de documentos. Muito irônico."

1:45 PM

O taxi para diante da casa azul clara, que era pequena, toda em madeira. Ela desce do taxi e suspira diante da visão. Ela caminha até a casa, abrindo a porta branca que tinha um grande vidro no meio, ela ao entrar observa o lugar, ele estava mobiliado, pronto para morar, ela abriu um singelo sorriso, observava tudo com um misto de paz e tristeza, pois aquela nova vida era estranha.

Ela ao mesmo tempo que era cheia de novidades e novos impulsos, ela era vazia, falatava ele ali, sorrindo, a interrogando com os olhos vibrantes, dando-a o conforto necessario. Estar ali era a redenção, mas o inicio de sua solidão, pois ela deixou tudo que mais importava para trás, só para ter a chance de recomeçar.

24 DE DEZEMBRO

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA

8:00 AM

As brumas enchiam o parque, dava a ele uma aura misteriosa, tenebrosa. Atrás de uma árvore estava uma ruiva, com cabelos longos amarrados, roupa de frio, boné, olhando atentamente para todos os lados.

Até que quem aguardava aparece, correndo em roupas de frio calmamente como sempre, o rosto estava rejuvenecido, ela pensou "o amor lhe fez bem", aquele pensamento cortou seu coração, mas ela apagou esse pensamento, ela o observou, acompanhando-o com os olhos, até que ele retirou o boné, colocou no gramado para fazer o alongamento, ela veio sutilmente e deixou uma pequena caixa com um cartão de despedida.

Ela dá de costas e desaparece nas brumas, deixando apenas a visão de um homem confuso diante da caixa de presente.

- FIM -

Agradecimentos:

Desta vez é um agradecimento especial, pois queria agradecer a Lyze, que me deu apoio para escrever, obrigada por tudo, ela que leu e deu opiniões na minha primeira fic, a Kessia e o Marcio que sempre publicaram as minhas fics. As pessoas que escreveram com opiniões sobre as minhas fics: A Rosa Maria, a Priscilla, a Giselle, a Flávia Cristiane e os muitos outros que deixaram opiniões, apoio, elogios e muito mais nas minha caixa de correio.

Também agradeço aos autores que sempre li, admirei e me inspiraram nessa viagem que foi boa e agradavel: A Kessia, a Sky, a One, a Ju Scully, as traduções da Edna Barros, o Alfredo que nunca quis assumir, mas é um bom escritor, a tantos outros que nem cabe aqui nessa grande lista.

Queria agradecer aos meus amigos que me ajudaram nesse tempo difícil: o Rafa, a Tati, o Kleber, o Papi Frank, o Matheus, o Bru, a Cassy, a Ju Scully, a Buffy 4ever e muitos outros que provaram que são amigos das horas ruins e boas. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Obrigada a você mana que sempre de longe está dando apoio.

Alfredo, obrigada pelas lições que me foram repassadas por você, espero que seja feliz, que tenha todas as alegrias do mundo, aprendi muito com você, aprendi de forma boa com a doce convivência e com a triste partida, mas não existe foram "felizes para sempre".

Obrigada àqueles que me levaram até aqui, a minha mãe, meu pai, Celuzia, Paula Carol, Carol Santos, Marcelo e o pessoal da Genesis, são tantos que tenho que agradecer, pois a estrada foi curta, pois são apenas 30 fics, mas as recompensas foram enormes e felizes.

Eu ainda estou pensando, mas pelo menos ficarei em paz, pois se essa for minha ultima fic, eu terei agradecidos a todos, que eu amo, admiro e que me fizeram alguém melhor, com sua honestidade e até desonestidade. Nem todos são perfeitos, nem o mundo é.

Belém, 02 de Dezembro de 2001

Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva.


End file.
